


All Saints die

by VampireBait



Category: Dice Camera Action
Genre: F/M, Wafflecrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Just a short scene that I would have liked to see in Episode 100 of DCA when Van Rickton was goading Evelyn into flying out and fighting the devils and demons outside the church.





	All Saints die

Van Rickon stared Evelyn down, shaming her and Paultin snapped. He hurled himself at the Vampire Hunter all magics forgotten as his fists flew. He heard Evelyn’s weak protest distantly as his momentum carried him and the old man into one of the alcoves. 

“Stop telling her to die!! Every fucking time you’re around her you tell her to die! What the fuck is wrong with you?!!”

He pulled Van Rickon up roughly by his collar, the old man’s glasses were hanging off one ear, the lens gone but for a few shards of glass clinging to the frames which were twisted out of shape.

Behind him the groups attention was suddenly caught by something else. Paultin saw them turn away but didn’t follow just yet, his attention was all on the creature before him.

Van Rickon stared him down with surprising conviction, his voice dripping with righteous confidence as he said “Because my boy, that is what Saints do.”

Paultin punched him again across the nose, hard enough to break it. A spurt of blood followed the snap, running across the old mans lips. He grimaced showing bloodstained teeth, but levelled his gaze at Paultin once more. There was no trace of malice in that gaze, only pity.

“You know I’m right, boy. Light like that doesn’t shine long in this world. The Gods covert such beauty for themselves, they want her like to hang in shining decoration beside them.”

Paultin couldn’t help but glance back as a crash echoed around them. He saw a Pitfiend appear in the back of the church, darkness and terror surrounding it. Then he saw her, Evelyn, flying up to meet it and he could see her light surrounding her, falling upon the people she wanted to protect and above her a statue of Lathander staring down at her fondly, possessively.

Van Rickton followed his eyes. “How many times must she die, boy. Before you finally decide to make your claim, before Lathander takes her forever?”

Paultin tore his eyes away from the battle to stare down at the Vampire Hunter.

“If you survive this, I’m going to kill you.”

He struck once more, a satisfying hit that snapped the old man’s head backwards painfully. Then he dropped him and turned on his heel to face the battle.


End file.
